The present invention relates to a strainer for prepared paint or the like.
In painting, the final painted surface would not be satisfactory if the paint used contains foreign matter such as dirt or hair. Therefore, it is customary to strain the prepared paint before use.
For straining of paints, filter paper of good quality is usually used. But, it takes a very long time for straining. Also, for paints containing metallic particles (fine powder of aluminum), such particles are not passed but trapped. On the other hand, with a filter paper of larger mesh foreign matter could not be removed satisfactorily.